The present invention relates generally to a filter assembly for use in a baghouse. In particular, the present invention relates to connecting structure for a multi-piece filter assembly having pleated filter elements.
There is increasing environmental regulatory control throughout the world. Much of the regulatory control is focused on reducing air-borne pollutants and emissions from certain industrial sources, such as power plants and materials production facilities. A known technique to control the pollutants and emissions from the industrial sources is to separate undesirable particulate matter that is carried in a gas stream by fabric filtration. Such fabric filtration is accomplished in a dust collection apparatus known in the industry as a “baghouse.”
The baghouse typically includes a housing divided into two plenums by a tube sheet. One plenum is a “dirty air” plenum which communicates with an inlet and receives “dirty” or particulate laden gas from a source at the plant. The other plenum is a “clean air” plenum which receives cleaned gas after filtration and communicates with an outlet to direct cleaned gas away from the baghouse. A plurality of relatively long cylindrical fabric filters, commonly called “bags,” are suspended from the tube sheet in the dirty air plenum. Each bag has a closed lower end and is installed over a cage. Each bag is mounted to the tube sheet at its upper end and hangs vertically downward into the dirty air plenum. The upper end portion of the bag is open and the interior of each bag is in fluid communication with the clean air plenum.
In operation, particulate laden gas is conducted into the dirty air plenum. As the particulate laden gas flows through the baghouse, the particulates carried by the gas engage the exterior of the fabric filter bags and accumulate on or in media of the fabric filter bags or are separated from the gas stream and fall into an accumulator chamber at the lower portion of the dirty air plenum. Cleaned gas then flows through the media of the fabric filter bags, into the interior of the fabric filter bags, to the clean air plenum and through the outlet. Although many baghouses are made according to this basic structure, there may be numerous operational and structural differences among baghouses.
There is interest in replacing known fabric filter bags with pleated media filter cratridges to increase the effective filtering area while occupying the same, or less, space within the baghouse. However, certain barriers to easy replacement of fabric filter bags by pleated media filter cartridges exist. In some baghouse designs, the fabric filter bags can have a length of about four meters. The clean air plenum often has a clearance height that is substantially less than four meters, for example, about two meters. It is generally not a problem to install fabric filter bags in the baghouse since the fabric filter bags are foldable, flexible and non-rigid. A relatively long and rigid pleated media filter cartridge cannot be installed without considerable manipulation if it can be installed at all due to the limited access space in the clean air plenum.
In order to occupy the same space within the baghouse as a fabric filter bag, the length of the pleated media filter cartridge would be relatively long and can be up to about four meters in length or more. This presents a problem for filter manufacturers because there are effective limits as to the width of the filter media that can be pleated with current production machinery. The current production machinery used to pleat filter media typically cannot accommodate continuous filter media more than about two meters in width. Such a long filter cartridge would also be relatively difficult to handle, transport and install. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for improvements in filter structure.